monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Wima Wolfsbane
Wilma is a revamped OC most likely originally coming from 2016. Biography Personality Wilma is a snobby and rude girl who doesn't like being touched at all. She doesn't like showing her true emotions a lot but this isn't entirely her fault. Due to her being a wolfsbane plant monster a lot of werewolves have tried to take advantage of her abilities. This has hardened her a bit. Though, once you get past her pettiness she is a helpful and smart girl. She is also very determined, once she has her mind set out on something she won't back down. Appearance Tall with green skin, pale green eyes, purple lips, and purple cornrow styled hair. Her outfit is a fashionably torn blue striped dress with a black apron over it as well as a small light blue crescent moon shaped necklace around her neck. She also carries a bag with her garden shears in it at all times. History Wilma was the product of a botanist, unlike Venus who was born regularly. The botanist wanted to create a new plant monster species, ones out of wolfsbane. Once Wilma was created she quickly became more than an experiment, she became the botanist's daughter. Originally the botanist was well off and didn't live in New Salem. However, the botanist's Victor-Frankenstein-esc actions were revealed and they had to move. Sadly, the botanist lost a large chunk of his money and had to settle for a bad part of town. One known for monster on human crimes and the same part of town Tripp resides. The one good thing about moving was Wilma didn't have to hide anymore, she could go to school as she pleased. And luckily, there was a monster school nearby, Monster High! The botanist happily enrolled Wilma into Monster High. For the first months, Wilma attracted the attention of a lot of werewolves. Some of the newly turned ones particularly wanted her help which drew patience thin. However, even though she found most werewolves annoying she still managed to develop a crush on Clawd Wolf and make friends with Alan Utterson. Relationships Family Her only family member is her father, the botanist. She did want to adopt Tripp so he could become her brother but that was shut down. Friends Alan Utterson (OC) - Alan and Wilma met during Study Howl when Alan asked for a pencil. Alan proved to Wilma that he wasn't interested in her curing capabilities which was a first for Wilma. The two became friends afterward. Audrey Three/Tripp (OC) - Tripp and Wilma met one day when Wilma decided to check out the flower shop in her part of town. Wilma quickly figured out that Tripp was all alone and had no parents due to the fact no adult was seen in the shop and the fact Tripp was in poor health. Wilma came to the rescue, helping Tripp manage hygiene that is needed to be dealt for plant monsters. Romance Wilma had a crush on Clawd Wolf that went nowhere because he was dating Draculaura. Eventually, after she got over her crush on Clawd she realized she developed one for Alan. After confessing finally, the two got together. Enemies She has a lot of various werewolves but it's mostly a petty thing. Pet As of yet, she does not have a pet. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Their origin/inspiration: Wilma came about from reading the webcomic, The Glass Scientists. In it, the werewolf character, Jasper Kaylock, makes a bad wolfsbane potion and sorta gives himself wolfsbane poisoning. I wanted to see what I could do with the idea of a plant monster based off wolfsbane going to Monster High. I think I made her a few years back but I have finally revamped her. Giving her a more edgy girl with attitude kind of feeling rather than her older more Mary Sue-ish personality. Category:MimsyStella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Plant Monster